Break Up!
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Naruto kesal pada Sasuke yang terus memarahinya dengan bahasa yang kasar. Saat kesabarannya habis, diapun minta putus. "Lupakan saja, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Kalau kau tetap memaksaku, leih baik kita akhiri semuanya."


**Fic pendek pelepas stress. Juga sebagai permohonan maaf karena lama update… arigatou…**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Break Up! by Kyra De Riddick**

* * *

Naruto mengeraskan suara game di komputernya. _Sound effect _dari game Zuma yang sedang dimainkannya berbunyi nyaring, tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang terus saja marah-marah. Lagi-lagi karena masalah yang nyaris sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Yah, masalah sepele… yang selalu dibesar-besarkan Sasuke.

"Dobe, aku sedang bicara padamu!" Sasuke berteriak nyaring. Wajahnya yang biasanya jarang berekspresi dipenuhi rona marah yang sangat nyata.

Naruto langsung menutup jendela permainannya dan dengan cuek menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kapan kita bicara? Sejak tadi kan hanya kamu saja yang mengomel tidak jelas."

Mendengar ucapan cuek Naruto, Sasuke semakin naik pitam. Padahal semua yang dia katakan adalah untuk kebaikan Naruto tapi pacarnya itu malah cuek bebek. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan omelannya yang semakin sulit ditangkap maksudnya oleh Naruto. Sesekali yang ditangkap oleh telinga Naruto hanyalah "Dobe… aku sudah sering memberitahumu hal ini! Kenapa kau ini bebal sekali?! Di mana kau taruh otakmu itu, hah?!" Dan makian-makian kasar lainnya.

Beruntunglah Sasuke karena Naruto sangat mencintainya, sebab seandainya tidak mungkin sudah lama Naruto minta putus. Haah~ Naruto mendesah lelah, ingatan lama kembali memenuhi benaknya. Saat ia pertama kali menjalin status pacar dengan Sasuke. Pemuda dingin itu baik sekali padanya. Menerima dirinya yang tidak sekaya Sasuke, dia yang ceroboh, bodoh, dan sering kali membuat masalah karena dia yang susah tenang.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Naruto, karena itu aku akan menerimamu seperti apa adanya dirimu."

Kata-kata yang sangat indah bukan? Namun kalau melihat keadaan sekarang ini rasanya Naruto jadi ingin muntah mengingatnya. Masalahnya, kata-kata itu diucapkan Sasuke saat awal-awal mereka menjalin hubungan dan itu belum sampai setahun yang lalu.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih mengomel ria. 'Mananya yang menerimaku apa adanya kalau sejak tadi si sialan ini tidak berhenti mengataiku 'bodoh', 'tolol', 'keras kepala' dan teman-temannya?'

Emosi Naruto mulai menggelegak. Ia sudah jenuh dengan sikap Sasuke yang satu ini. Kesabarannya yang entah berasal dari mana pun surut secara pasti. Iapun berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan marah. Sasuke yang dipelototi juga tidak mau kalah. "Kenapa kau melihatiku begitu?!"

"Dengar Uchiha Sasuke, aku ini bukan adikmu, anakmu, ataupun pembantumu, jadi kau tidak berhak menyuruh-nyuruh aku melakukan sesuatu. Lagipula yang kaukatakan itu pasti akan aku lakukan tanpa kau suruh. Aku sudah bilang sejak awal aku AKAN MELAKUKANNYA, tapi NANTI. Apa kau tidak lihat berita di TV kalau sekarang adalah saat-saat terdingin di musim dingin ini. Kau mau aku mati kedinginan apa menyuruhku keluar saat sekarang ini?!"

"Jangan banyak alasan Naruto! Lagi pula kau tidak akan mati hanya karena cuaca sedingin ini. Dasar manja!"

BRAK!

Naruto menggebrak meja sekuat yang ia bisa. Meja putih itu pun bergetar menerima hantaman sekeras itu. Sama dengan getaran yang terjadi di tubuh Naruto karena emosi yang meluap-luap. Dengan suara rendah menahan amarah ia mengucapkan keputusan finalnya pada Sasuke.

"Lupakan saja, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Kalau kau tetap memaksaku, leih baik kita akhiri semuanya."

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak percaya mendengar kalimat putus dari orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Padahal semua yang dikatakannya adalah untuk kebaikan Naruto sebab ia ingin agar Naruto bisa diterima oleh orangtuanya. Sebab ia ingin agar hubungan mereka bisa lebih serius lagi. Tapi yang terjadi malah Naruto yang sedikit pun tidak mau mendengarnya dan malah meminta putus semudah itu.

JANGAN BERCANDA!

Sasuke tidak akan menerimanya semudah itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, cepat keluar dari sini." Suara Sasuke bergetar menahan emosi. Tangan kirinya mengepal sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah pintu. Namun Naruto tetap diam.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" Tanya Sasuke sadis, "Aku bilang, PERGI dari sini, dasar pirang bodoh!"

Naruto masih diam. Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran pun langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar. Sementara Naruto terus meronta. "Aku tidak mau, Sasuke. setidaknya tunggulah sampai cuaca sedikit hangat!"

Namun Sasuke telah menulikan dirinya, ia terus menyeret Naruto yang berusaha lepas darinya. Mereka menuruni tangga dan melewati ruang tamu. Mata Naruto membelalak ketika ia melihat pintu berwarna coklat yang sangat di kenalinya, rupanya Sasuke tidak main-main. Pemuda itu benar-benar marah karena Naruto yang seenaknya minta putus.

"Sasuke, Sasuke aku mohon jangan. Sasuke dengarkan aku- Sasuke!"

Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu yang dikunci Sasuke dengan putus asa. Ia terus memanggil nama Sasuke dan memohon agar pintunya dibukakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku mohon, di sini dingin sekali. Aku bisa mati kedinginan. Sasuke-"

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke tanpa ampun. "kalau kau tidak mau mati kedinginan, CEPAT MANDI SANA!"

"Tapi kan dingin, teme! Buka!" Naruto berteriak putus asa sementara Sasuke menungguinya selesai mandi dari luar. Ia melihat jam tangannya, khawatir bila orang tuanya sudah sampai tapi pacarnya yang sangat malas mandi itu belum juga selesai.

Seandainya orang tuanya tidak mau datang, Naruto tidak mandi sebulan pun Sasuke tidak masalah. Dia kan cinta Naruto.

* * *

**THE END**

**Kritik n saran?**

**Review juga ya? XD**


End file.
